Por puro aburrimiento
by xxhainekoxx
Summary: "A-B-U-R-R-I-D-O. –Mi mente se atrofia en este monótono mundo. Se pudre". Y claro, el único obligado a aguantarle, es su compañero de piso. Que de cosas se pueden llegar a decir por la espera de reacciones. Por puro aburrimiento. SHxJW


**Holaaaaaah. ¿Cómo va eso? Bueno. El caso, que ya que ha acabado e****l trimestre y hoy solo he dormido cinco horas, me he dicho "¡Venga, a escribir!" Y sale lo que sale. En fin, a ver si os gusta~ **

* * *

><p>–¿Eh? ¿Perdón?<p>

–Inquieto. He dicho que estás inquieto. No te hagas el sordo conmigo.

– ¿Cómo que inquieto? –Respondió ofendido. –No me he levantado de este sofá aún, más hubiera querido yo.

–No necesitabas levantarte para tirarme avioncitos de papel.

–Y da gracias a que para alcanzar la pistola sí lo hubiera necesitado.

John Watson suspiró, siendo esta la única represalia que Sherlock Holmes recibió. Ladeó la cabeza, como para decir algo, pero sabiamente, paró a tiempo y volvió de nuevo la vista a su ordenador.

¿Pero que quería de él? Lestrade no llamaba. Moriarty no jugaba. Y ya podía jactarse de conocer todos los amantes secretos de los maridos de cada una de esas mujeres que le pedían una investigación privada, a costa de una pensión, un "gracias" y un disgusto.

A-B-U-R-R-I-D-O

–Mi mente se atrofia en este monótono mundo. Se pudre.

– ¿Cómo el brazo humano que lleva dos semanas colgado boca abajo del fregadero? –Recriminó Watson sin dignarse a mirarle.

–… Quizás debería devolverlo a la morgue. ¿Tú no tenías que ir a comprar leche? –Y El sonido del tecleo, se detuvo.

–Sí, si me lo metes en una fiambrera yo lo acerco.

–Magnífico.

–Era ironía, Sherlock.

Y volvió a inundar la salar el teclear de Watson.

Sherlock cabeceó un poco, dio un par de vueltas sobre sí en el sofá y bufó. Ya no tenía siquiera papel a mano. Al final acabó por envolverse un poco más en su batín, se levantó, casi reptando, y se dirigió hacia él.

– ¿Qué escribes? Por favor, no me digas que tiene que ver con el blog. –John abrió la boca para contestar, pero él siguió hablando – No hemos tenido casos en una semana, así que tiene que ser uno de esos malditos especiales en los que ensalzas mi figura a base de malas comparaciones y esas alegorías que ni siquiera tú entiendes. Y así a ver si atraes a más paparazzi sin vida a nuestra puerta. Oh, y no te olvides de incluir tu número de teléfono por si el blog te aporta la fama suficiente para conocer a alguna mujerzuela de la que te cansaras a los dos dias, y que puede que con suerte, sea de esas pocas que todavía duda de tu homosexu...

La tapa del portátil se cerró ante sus narices.

–Basta. Sí, Sherlock, todos sabemos que te vuelves insoportable cuando estás aburrido, pero ni yo, ni mi heterosexualidad vamos a dejarnos llevar por el torbellino de ataques gratuitos en el que te conviertes.

– ¿¡Esa qué clase de comparación es?

–¡FUERA!

–Esta es mi casa, vete tú si quieres. –Repuso ahora más calmado, aunque agarraba con fuerza los bolsillos de su bata. –Y en cuanto tu heterosexualidad…

–Ni caso, ¿me oyes? Además, también es mi casa, y estoy escribiendo. Sal a que te dé el aire.

–No quiero.

–Es más divertido torturarme, ¿no es así?

–Es lo único que tengo ahora mismo. –Aseguró Sherlock.

– ¿Y es de mi sexualidad de la que se duda? Eres tú el que afirma que yo soy todo lo que tiene. –Se burló Watson, sonriente. El otro frunció entonces el entrecejo y le miró extrañado.

–Yo nunca he negado mi homosexualidad, John. Como, de hecho, tampoco puedo negar los rumores de que me gustes.

Y el inusual silencio, ese que siempre estaba eclipsado por las disputas de ambos, los comentarios críticos de Sherlock, sus pensamientos en voz alta, el teclear constante de John en su ordenador, se instaló, inquietante en la sala.

–Yo… ¿Perdona?

–"No te hagas el sordo conmigo" –Le recriminó.

–Tú... ¿No estabas casado… con tu trabajo? –John sintió que le subieron los colores y bajó la mirada.

–Una cosa no niega lo otro.

Estuvieron callados un rato más.

–Me aburro, John. Creo que voy a salir a devolver los restos del cadáver… que me prestaron. –Dijo entonces Sherlock, y antes de desaparecer por su cuarto, se giró de nuevo. –Por cierto John… No pienses mucho en esto, pero le seré infiel a mi trabajo en el mismo momento en el que te des cuenta de que tú sientes lo mismo. Puedes tomar esto… –Y Sherlock Holmes se acercó al atónito John Watson, y sin darle tiempo a responder, o siquiera a evitarle, juntó con fuerza sus labios en un beso rápido–…como atenuante.

¡Dios, como me aburro! –Se escuchó después tras la puerta cerrada.

Si empezaba a sentir su mente atrofiada, ¿por qué no entretenerse atrofiando la del pobre Watson? ¿Por qué no trastocar creencias, sexualidad y todo lo que se le antojara? ¿Qué estaba aburrido? Pues se convertiría en un maldito peligro: un genio malvado oculto bajo unos estándares sociales, que cumplía o no, según le viniera en gana.

Pero bueno.

Sherlock era así.

Y John no podría hacer nada para negar ni una sola de sus palabras.

Ni una sola.

* * *

><p><strong>Fiiiiin. <strong>

**Que enamoraditos estaban. ¿Pa' cuando tercera temporada? **

**Bueh, Reviews y eso, se agradecen y todo **

**Haineko. **


End file.
